Robust medical equipment is often sterilized at high temperatures. Commonly, the equipment is sterilized in a steam autoclave under a combination of high temperature and pressure. While such sterilization methods are effective for more durable medical instruments, advanced medical instruments formed of rubber and plastic components with adhesives are delicate and often unsuited to the high temperatures and pressures associated with a conventional steam autoclave. Steam autoclaves have also been modified to operate under low pressure cycling programs to increase the rate of steam penetration into the medical devices or associated packages of medical devices undergoing sterilization. Steam sterilization using gravity, high pressure or pre-vacuum create an environment where rapid changes in temperature can take place. In particular, highly complex instruments which are often formed and assembled with very precise dimensions, close assembly tolerances, and sensitive optical components, such as endoscopes, may be destroyed or have their useful lives severely curtailed by harsh sterilization methods employing high temperatures and high or low pressures.
Further, endoscopes can also present problems in that such devices typically have numerous exterior crevices and interior lumens which can harbor microbes. Microbes can be found on surfaces in such crevices and interior lumens as well as on exterior surfaces of the endoscope. Other medical or dental instruments which comprise lumens, crevices, and the like can also provide challenges for decontaminating various internal and external surfaces that can harbor microbes.